Apaixonado por o Inimigo
by Marisinha.Malfoy
Summary: E se na primeira noite, do 6ºano em Hogwarts, Luna e Gina fizessem uma nova amiga? E se essa amizade virasse a vida das melhores amigas? E se no meio de tudo conhecessem dois Sonserinos, não como inimigos mas como pessoas que elas até podiam tolerar?


Capitulo 1 – Uma nova amiga

- Gina! Anda! Vamos ver a Lula gigante!- gritava uma loira que andava descalça sobre o gramado de Hogwarts em direção ao lago.

- Ah, Luna! Já perdemos a carruagem por causa do seu ritual de começo de Hogwarts, não quero perder o banquete por causa da estúpida da Lula gigante.

- Vá lá!- Luna ajoelhou-se e juntou as mãos pedindo a Gina.

Ginevra olhou para Luna, os seus olhos azuis brilhavam, as duas mãos estavam juntas a tremer e o seu coração falhava. Gina tentou articular um "Não", mas parecia que se o disse-se, a loira à sua frente morria. Então abanou a cabeça num sinal positivo e Luna logo a puxou a correr em direção à lula com muitos tentáculos.

Luna falava com a Lula gigante e acenava-lhe vivamente, enquanto Gina sentenciava a melhor amiga 'Luna, você é a minha melhor amiga, uma querida e muito fofa mas você ainda não me viu com fome e eu com fome, como qualquer coisa. Como…Hum…lulas. Hum, adoro lulas!' pensou olhando para a Lula gigante como quem a ia devorar a cada segundo.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, para de olhar assim para a Lauren.

- Para a quem?

- Para a Lauren. Achei que Lula gigante não um nome muito inovador então achei que Lauren era giro.

- Deste um nome à Lula gigante?

- Shhhhh! – sussurrou Luna.- Acho que estou a ouvir alguma coisa.

As duas amigas prestaram mais atenção e ouviram um gemido então seguiram o som. Andaram até uma árvore já velha como todas em Hogwarts, aliás. Viram um vulto sentado encostado ao velho carvalho a tremer e a chorar copiosamente.

- Ei! Tu aí.- chamou Luna.

O vulto voltou-se e Luna e Ginevra puderam ver uma rapariga de cabelo liso, longo e castanho (quase preto), olhos verdes marejados e que usava a roupa da Sonserina (preto, verde e prateado).

- Parkison?- interrogou Gina espantada.

Ginevra nunca tinha visto a Slytherin a chorar, quanto mais a sujar o seu uniforme caro sentada no gramado e encostada a uma árvore.

- Saíam daqui!- Pansy tentou ordenar mas a sua voz falhou e deu mais um soluço tremendo imenso.

- Que se passa?- perguntou Luna sentando-se ao lado da morena.

A ruiva olhou incrédula para a melhor, ela tinha acabado de se sentar ao lado da rapariga que tinha gozado com a sua estranheza desde o primeiro minuto que ela entrou pelos grandes portões de carvalho castanho-escuro de Hogwarts. Mas, ela sabia Luna era assim, tinha pena de tudo e todos, se fosse para dizer as pessoas mais bondosas do mundo, Luna sem dúvida alguma seria uma delas. Mas, o que deixou Gina mais incrédula foi o facto de Pansy ter respondido:

- Meus pais….Meu pai e minha mãe…..Eles morreram na guerra.- disse chorando ainda mais.

- Eu sei! Eles foram muito importantes para o fim da guerra.- Gina quase vomitou as palavras da boca e depois levou a sua mão a esta.

Ela não acreditava, estava a sociabilizar com a Parkison e até estava a ser agradável.

- Estás a viver com quem?- perguntou Luna fazendo-lhe festinhas na cabeça.

- Com o Draco, mas também nem importa muito já que passamos maior parte do tempo aqui.- disse olhando em redor.- Mas o que me afeta mais é que eu nunca lhes disse o quanto os amava e preocupei-me mais com coisas fúteis como qual a quantidade de batom a mais a Bulstrode punha ou se a Padma estava mesmo a ter um caso com o Theo.

- Nós temos a certeza que eles te amavam e sabiam que tu os amavas e ainda amas. Eles ajudaram nesta guerra porque não queriam que tu vivesses num mundo em guerra, num mundo de trevas.- disse Luna sabiamente.

- Lá se foi o jantar.- disse Gina que tinha escutado em vez do silêncio em que se encontrava o castelo, barulho de passos e vozes.

- Desculpem, o incómodo e obrigada pela companhia.- disse Pansy levantando-se do chão e tirando a terra do uniforme.

- Podemos ser amigas.- afirmou Luna também levantando-se.

Pansy olhou para a loira e depois para a ruiva como se estivesse a examiná-las com o olhar e depois agarrou nas duas e deu-lhes um grande abraço. Afinal ela só precisava de amigas!

N.A.: Espero que gostem deste capítulo quero reviews e muitas. Se não, não escrevo o próximo capítulo. Quero muito a vossa opinião eu estou a estrear-me no Fanfiction *_*

Gostaram de como asselarei o processo desta amizade?

Não gosto lá muito de estar aí com fiados e blá blá blá.

Reviews Até ao próximo capítulo :D


End file.
